


5,651 Orbits With You

by CGotAnAccount



Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astronauts, M/M, New Years Eve in space, SHEITH - Freeform, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Captain Shirogane to mission control, do you copy?” Shiro is smiling as he floats through the activity module, gently kicking his feet to keep from bumping into the wall.“Captain Shirogane, this is mission control, we hear you loud and clear.” Pidge's voice crackles back through the speakers, and Keith can just picture her spinning in her chair, tangling her headphone cords up like she always does. “Whatcha got for us today, Shiro?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith & Shiro
Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	5,651 Orbits With You

**Author's Note:**

> ADVENTure day 31!  
> Happy New Year everyone, thank you for joining me again for a month of shenanigans!! <3
> 
> (The title is how many orbits the ISS makes in a year, approximately, since it makes one about every 93 minutes!)

“Captain Shirogane to mission control, do you copy?” Shiro is smiling as he floats through the activity module, gently kicking his feet to keep from bumping into the wall.

“Captain Shirogane, this is mission control, we hear you loud and clear.” Pidge's voice crackles back through the speakers, and Keith can just picture her spinning in her chair, tangling her headphone cords up like she always does. “Whatcha got for us today, Shiro?”

“No news... is good news.” Shiro chuckles to himself, like he always does. “Did the crews from Japan and Russia make it back okay?”

“Sure did, big guy.” Pidge confirms, pushing through a data packet that has a press release of the smiling faces of their neighbors for the last several months. “Landed safe and sound, they'll be home before the new year.”

“That's great to hear, Pidge. Good job everyone.”

Keith snorts to himself from the corner where he and Matt are attempting to float gummies into each other's mouths from opposite sides of the module. Even all the way up here Shiro can't help but be a boy scout.

“You gonna say hi to your feral sister?” he asks Matt as he leans to the side to catch a particularly errant gummy. “I bet she misses you.”

“Like a diaper rash,” Matt snorts, opening his mouth wide for his own snack. “she's probably got my station colonized with some sort of exotic mold by now.”

“It's lichen, actually,” Pidge calls over the speakers, a grin apparent in her voice. “I've gotten it to grow over the whole seat now, but it doesn't want to make it up the stainless legs of your desk.”

“That's cause I coated them in bleach before we left,” Matt whispers to Keith before yelling across the room, “Isn't it past your bedtime, Pidgeon?”

“It's like eleven in the morning!”

“I'm telling mom you didn't do your homework.”

“I hate you-”

“So uh, that public record sure is neat huh?” Shiro cuts in, aiming manic smile between the console and his crew. “Yeap, sure gotta love it, it's my favorite.”

“Relax, Cap.” Keith flicks a gummy in his direction with a teasing grin. “You don't have to be good all the time, they can't slap your wrist up here.”

Shiro's sigh probably comes across like crackling static on the other side of the line, and it only makes his crew grin harder. “I don't know how they let you two up here.”

“I wish it was nepotism,” Pidge chimes in, “it would be easier to dump them off on a passing asteroid if they weren't two members of the best crew we have.”

“You hear that, Shiro?” Matt sticks his tongue out and thumbs his nose. “You're stuck with us, six whole months longer, just us three.”

Shiro squints at them, then turns back to the comm. “Pidge, can you come pick me up?”

Her cackling fills the cabin.

“Sorry Shiro, no can do... and if you don't have any real news I've gotta get back to work.”

“Alright, mission control, this is-”

“Tell mom and dad I love them!” Matt shouts over him.

“This is-”

“My parents too!” Keith calls over, chewing obnoxiously with his mouth open when Shiro turns to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

Shiro sighs, waiting a beat for further interruptions as Pidge agrees to relay the messages.

“Okay, thanks Pidge... tell my parents I love them too. Captain Shirogane, over and out.”

The feed clicks off, leaving them with the low-key classic music pumping through the background and the hum of their life support system.

For all of about two seconds.

“Over and out,” Matt grunts, pitching his voice deep as he tries to puff his chest out. “I'm Captain Shirogane, the NASA's goodest boy.”

“Hey-”

“He doesn't sound like that,” Keith laughs and braces himself against the wall in a vain attempt to chuck a gummy a little bit faster.

“Thank you, Keith-”

“It's more like-” he rolls his shoulders back and aims a million watt smile at Matt, “-I'm Captain Shirogane, and I rescue intergalactic cats from trees without breaking a sweat... or a single rule.”

“You guys are bullies,” Shiro huffs, sulking against the bulkhead as they pelt him with slow moving gummies. “I should've left you on the moon when I had the chance.”

“But you didn't,” Keith teases, pushing off to float over to him, trusting Shiro to catch him like he always does, “because you love us.”

“One of us at least,” Matt mutters to himself as he digs into the bag and pops them into his mouth, no longer obligated to keep up the pretense of sharing his snack.

“What?”

“I _said_ -” he squints at them and shakes the bag, “-new year's eve is coming up in like two days, we need to celebrate!”

Shiro hums thoughtfully as he catches Keith by the waist and reels him in, anchoring him to his side until he can get a grip on the hand rails. “I suppose we do have those cake flavored ration packets.”

“Those things taste like roadkill,” Keith complains as he fumbles for the straps, taking his sweet time to get himself settled. “I think I'd rather just mush a bunch of gummies into a ball.”

“I was thinking more like firecrackers.”

“ _Firecrackers?_ ” Shiro sputters, nearly letting Keith go in his surprise. “Are you insane?”

“I'm up here aren't I?” Matt shrugs and jerks a thumb back toward their dormitory module. “I managed to bring a couple along just in case we needed them... you know, to celebrate or whatever.”

“More like to blow a hole in this thing and suck us out into space...”

Keith can't help but agree with Shiro on this one, firecrackers do seem like a uniquely bad idea.

“Maybe we can stick with sparklers?” he offers, an olive branch between the golden boy and the mad scientist.

“Did you bring any?” Matt squints back, a clear 'gotcha' look on his face if Keith has ever seen one. “I didn't think so.”

“We're not doing firecrackers.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

Matt sticks his tongue out, not particularly upset by the verdict.

“What if we watch the ball drop?” Keith asks, nudging Shiro with a grin, “You always liked to do that during training, even when it wasn't our timezone.”

“It's pretty!” Shiro insists even as he flushes faintly pink. “And the music is fun...”

“The music is terrible.”

“I'm with Keith on this one.” Matt mimes gagging into their trash chute. “I'm not listening to your top forty bubblegum pop for an hour.”

“We can watch it on mute?”

Shiro pouts, but agrees. Even a Captain can be outnumbered by a mutinous crew.

“ _Any_ way,” Matt drawls, wiggling his eyebrows as he lets himself float unmoored, “who are you two eligible bachelors kissing when the ball drops then?”

Shiro turns about ten shades of red in two seconds, but Keith's always been a quick little shit.

“Won't have to worry about it,” he snarks back, flicking dismissive fingers in Matt's direction. “If your balls haven't dropped by now they're never going to.”

“ _Oof._ ” Matt clutches a hand to his heart as he drifts away, aiming puppy eyes at them the whole time. “My heart... no wonder I'll be with my girlfriend and you two sad sacks will be alone together.”

“Girlfriend?” Shiro calls after him, nosy as ever... but Matt has already drifted away.

Unfortunately, the spectre of his inquiry lingers much longer, like a particularly pungent fart when the refresher is on standby... which somehow always just _happens_ to occur.

It's the day before new year's eve now, and neither of them are any closer to figuring out who Matt's mystery girlfriend is. It's grating, especially when he keeps getting that stupid look on his face – the one that means he knows something they don't know and plans to lord it over them for an indefinite period of time. Not even Shiro's oh so subtle interrogation methods have been fruitful.

“So a girlfriend, huh?” Shiro asks as he floats into the lab module, nonchalant as can be. “Is it the little brunette down in the labs?”

“Nope.” Matt pops the 'p', obnoxious as ever. “She's cute too though.”

“So what's her name then?” Keith calls from the open doorway, forgetting he's supposed to be the uninterested party in their good astronaut/bad astronaut routine.

Matt smiles over at him anyway, like he doesn't have a care in the world. “Rosie.”

“Just Rosie?” Shiro presses, mentally poring over the list of every Rosemary, Rosemarita, and Roselynn he's ever met.

“Just Rosie.”

Keith's grumbling echoes down the hallway chamber as he pushes himself back into the cockpit area, not keen on playing Matt's games when he's unsure of the rules. Besides, the more they fixate on this, the more likely it is that Shiro is going to feel bad about being alone. The poor guy hasn't had so much as a date in the six years they've been working together... he probably doesn't even have time to jerk off in their bunks like he's absolutely certain Matt does.

It gets that smell about it sometimes, and he swears there was something gooey floating by him in the middle of the night.

Because Matt is an animal.

An animal with a girlfriend, somehow, while Keith is up here pining away for his captain. Which doesn't seem quite fair, because Matt's toenails arguably haven't been clipped since launch and Keith once watched him burp the Phoenician alphabet in an attempt to impress one of their neighbors up here.

Needless to say, that did not go well.

Meanwhile, Keith started flossing twice a day because Shiro once mentioned off hand on a Mars trip years ago that good dental health is sexy. Matt started calling him a 'simp', whatever that means.

Regardless, he's not keen on watching Matt get gooey with a girl who clearly has no standards when it's just going to remind both him and Shiro of their total lack of love lives. Or at least he hopes Shiro still has no love life, cause it's gonna be really awkward when he eventually gets cabin fever and tries to woo him if he does.

It had almost happened on their last orbital rotation. Eight months in had made him itchy enough in his skin that he'd asked Shiro if he wanted to go out when they landed. To his great surprise Shiro had agreed, and they had a nice evening at the local Denny's for a meal... that Shiro definitely didn't realize was a date.

So there's that.

But a kiss? That's pretty hard to deflect, maybe Matt is on to something for once in his life. Who knows, maybe this girl gave him some sort of romantic sensibilities.

Either way, he's got just over twenty four hours to plan something – assuming Matt doesn't blow them up with his contraband firecrackers first.

If it doesn't go well he can always blow himself up with the contraband firecrackers after.

“T-minus five minutes!” Shiro calls into the cockpit, like the other two members of his crew might not have heard him the last fifty five times. “Does everyone have their confetti ready?”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Matt shouts back, all gleeful grin and mischievous eyes as he paddles himself around the module.

The confetti happens to be a bunch of ripped up color-coded forms that Commander Iverson is almost certainly going to throw a fit over, assuming one of the shreds doesn't get lodged in something critical and kill them all when they let it loose in five minutes.

They'd finally convinced Matt to leave the firecrackers stashed wherever he's smuggled them on board, placating him with promises of the biggest fireworks display they can find when they're back planet-side for next year. Of course he's going to hold them to that, and they'll probably all get arrested, but Colleen will totally bail them out. She did last time anyway, and didn't even let Keith pay her back.

“Yes, sir.” Keith snaps a salute with his confetti filled hand, grinning when Shiro goes pink around the ears. “Ready for domicile destruction.”

Shiro grins back, shrugging as he flourishes both his fists full of paper. “Temporary domicile, temporary destruction... we've earned our fun I think.”

“Keith, quick!” Matt calls over from the wall he's been bumping along, “Mark this down – Captain Shirogane himself has agreed to fun!”

“Hey! I'm plenty fun.” Shiro pouts, looking for all the world like a giant puppy that's been scolded. “Remember when we had that mud wrestling fundraiser? That was fun.”

Keith remembers. It was _something._

“Alright, Captain Fun then.” He floats over to give Shiro a little nudge, preening to himself when Shiro automatically hooks an arm around his waist to keep him from floating away. “Are we gonna make this year lucky, Captain?”

“I feel pretty lucky already.” The thousand watt smile is a knockout as Shiro aims it down at him. “I have the best crew I could ask for and I'm living my dreams out here in space... what more could I want?”

“Love,” Matt chimes in, grinning ear to ear as he wiggles his eyebrows. “Me and Rosie are going to ring in the new year together.”

“Are you guys technically the longest distance relationship ever right now?” Shiro asks, all concerned for Matt's psyche, like the man isn't the literal worst. “It's gotta be rough to be so far apart on special occasions.”

“Nah.” A wink, and then Matt's turning away. “I feel like she's always with me, yanno?”

A funny little smile crosses Shiro's face as he looks down at the command console. “Yeah, I might... oh! T-minus one and a half!”

Keith swallows hard and glances over at where Matt has busied himself in the corner, hunched over something that hopefully isn't flammable. “So uh... Shiro... I was thinking.”

“About what?” He's so painfully earnest, smiling down at Keith where he's wedged into his side.

“Maybe I want this year to be lucky.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you know... they say the luckiest way to start is a new year's kiss.”

Keith swallows hard, it's out there. The ball is in Shiro's court – bounced over the Denny's booth and right into kissing territory.

“Oh!” Shiro blinks at him, flushing scarlet in a heartbeat. “Like, right now? As uh... bros?”

“I mean... in about-” Keith glances at the console, “-twenty seconds... not as bros?”

“ _Oh._ ” Shiro's eyes look like they're about to bug right out of his head, and Keith is pretty sure it's not from some sudden pressure leak. “I mean, yeah! That'd be great.”

“Really?” Keith beams up at him, reeling himself to float even closer as the big red numbers tick down. “Cool.”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes, leaning lower and lower, until Keith feels the words as a gust against his lips. “Cool.”

And then they're kissing – and Auld Lang Syne is playing softly over the speakers where Shiro had it programmed. The confetti in their hands floats free when they start to roam, Shiro's coming up to cup Keith's face as Keith runs his fingers through the short hair at the back of Shiro's neck. It's sweet – so sweet he can't help but smile into it, which makes Shiro smile too – and then they're laughing into each other's mouths as confetti floats around them like a snow globe.

It's magical.

“ _OoohohhhHH RooOOSsssieeeEE-”_

They jerk apart, startled by the frankly horrifying groaning coming from their third crew mate.

“ _Rosie, noooo, we have company!”_ Matt croons in falsetto as he makes disgusting slurping noises against his own fist.

The fist that he's drawn eyes and a set of lips on.

“ _Rosie, you animal!”_

“... really, Matt?” Shiro sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That's Rosie?”

“Maybe space finally cracked him?”

“Where are my manners.” Matt stops tongue-fucking his hand to turn and grin at them, brandishing his defiled fist-girlfriend. “Everyone, meet Rosie Palm... my girlfriend.”

“...I hate you.”

“I don't need your approval for our love,” Matt sniffs, bringing his hand lower with a lecherous smirk, “Now if you'll excuse us, Rosie and I are about to get to third base... _again.”_

With a flick of his wrist the confetti goes floating, leaving them to stare at his retreating form in disgust before he disappears into the dormitory module and shuts the hatch with a thunk.

“Well.” Shiro's lips are pressed thin to stop the laugh that wants to come out against his better judgment. “There go my new plans for tonight.”

“Oh?” Keith smirks up at him, one eyebrow cocked as he lets his hand slide down Shiro's back until he can pull them both into the chair by the command console. “Why, Captain Shirogane... were you going to try to seduce me?”

“That depends.” Shiro peeks up at him through his lashes and settles his hands on Keith's hips to anchor him close. “Would you be seduced?”

“I dunno, sir,” Keith whispers against his lips and feels Shiro's curl into an answering smile, “You should give it a try though, I hear this year is gonna be awfully lucky.”


End file.
